halofandomcom-20200222-history
MA37 Individual Combat Weapon System
The MA37 Individual Combat Weapon System (abbreviated MA37 ICWS or MA37 Assault Rifle), or more formally the Individual Combat Weapon System, Caliber 7.62 mm, MA37[http://www.bungie.net/projects/reach/article.aspx?ucc=ordnance&cid=24580 Bungie.net: Halo: Reach Ordnance] , also known as the MA5 by the UNSC Marines and Navy, is a standard-issue service rifle of the United Nations Space Command. It was first introduced in 2437, and has remained as the primary service rifle of all branches of the UNSC ever since. Design Details The MA37 is a reliable air-cooled, gas-operated, magazine-fed, fully-automatic bullpup rifle that fires 32 rounds of 7.62x51mm ammunition. It possesses a built-in ammuntion indicator and magnetic compass for orientation similar to that of all other MA5 series rifles. It has a high rate of fire, but due to its inaccuracy, it is highly ineffective at long ranges and inflicts low damage against energy shields.[http://gameinformer.com/b/features/archive/2010/01/27/feature-Noble-Team-Profile-3.aspx GameInformer: Kat-B320 Profile] The MA37 ICWS is a great close to medium range weapon. It is most effectively used for fully automatic sustained fire at close range, or by using short, controlled bursts at medium range, for some accuracy. It is a balanced starting weapon that can be used effectively in the hands of a skilled player. Changes from MA5C ICWS in Halo 3 *Major cosmetic changes such as a more 'skeletal' and detailed body. *More powerful firing sound. *New reload and pick-up animations. *Shorter overall length. *Changes that affect most UNSC weapons in Halo: Reach, such as hitscan and reticle bloom. *Slightly slower rate of fire (by about 100 rounds per minute). *Larger reticle. *Max ammo changed from 352 to 288. *Short, controlled bursts are slightly more accurate. *Less damage (20 rounds to kill a fully-shielded SPARTAN player, rather than 16 rounds). *When fired in short and controlled bursts, the bullets will always hit inside the crosshairs that are inside the reticule, making it far more accurate than previous assault rifles. Trivia *Bungie stated that the MA37 "will feel most similar to the Assault Rifle of the original Halo". *If the player participated in the Halo: Reach Beta, which was obtainable with a copy of Halo 3: ODST, a unique nameplate emblem of an MA37 is obtainable for use on Xbox LIVE in multiplayer. *The maximum reserve ammunition for the MA37 varies for certain campaign missions and exceeds the limit of 288 (e.g. 600 max in ) *Although the MA37 and the M392 DMR fire the same 7.62mm round, the MA37 inflicts less damage. To kill a fully-shielded SPARTAN-III player at full health in multiplayer, it takes eight rounds (five with a headshot) from the DMR and the eighteen from the MA37. Gallery File:HaloReach - Screenshot 06.jpg|SPARTAN-B312 and Emile-A239 wielding the MA37 in combat. File:Halo_Reach - HUD.jpg|First person view of the MA37 from the HUD in Reach's Pre-Alpha Build. File:HaloReach - MA37.png|A side view of the MA37 Individual Combat Weapon System. MA37firstpersonREACHbeta.png|The MA37 from first-person perspective during the Halo: Reach Beta. File:Reach_Army_Soldier2.jpg|A female UNSC Army soldier using the MA37. reach_298490_Full.jpg Appearances *''Halo: Reach'' *''Halo: The Fall of Reach'' Sources Category:Human Weapons Category:UNSC Weapons Category:Halo: Reach Weapons Category:Assault rifles